


Hunger

by justK



Series: KARD oneshots [4]
Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: F/M, Jwoo, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justK/pseuds/justK
Summary: What happens during KARD's lunch break...





	Hunger

The air in the practice room felt warm from the heat and sweat of their bodies, having been rehearsing for hours without a break.

_Bailame que quiero verte Posa pa' mi bien sexy_

Jiwoo executed a couple of body rolls at the same time as Matthew standing behind her.

_Então segura a pressão, muita pressão Minha intenção é sedução_

She then turned to push Matthew by the shoulder very subtly a couple of times, as if challenging him. They barely glued their foreheads and grabbed each other's waist, rotating their position.

“Once again that part, you have to keep in mind that you're going to another country and a different culture, it should look a little more daring,” said the choreographer. “Matthew, Jiwoo.”  
They both nodded and repeated the short piece of choreography.  
Standing behind, Somin and Taehyung watched their companions. For some strange reason, their management thought that when choreographing, Jiwoo and Matthew were visually more attractive together, like Somin and Taehyung, but for the other activities they did not. This bothered them a little, because Taehyung was dying to dance with Jiwoo in that sensual way, and Somin wanted to share that experience with Matthew, though she did not exactly hijack her best friend, she knew that Jiwoo only had eyes for Taehyung.  
“Okay, you can rest now,” Jisun said and took her purse out. “I'm going to eat, I have not been able since I arrived,” she added with a slight laugh and then left the room.  
“I want to eat too!” Exclaimed Somin. “I'm starving!”  
“Come on, then,” Matthew said, raising an arm to slip it around her shoulders. Somin hugged him quickly.  
Jiwoo gave her a quick, suggestive look, to which Somin responded with a smile.  
“Just let me put on my sweatshirt,” she asked, outside was cold and it was not good to leave without a sweater on to cover.  
Both left the room leaving Jiwoo and Taehyung alone.  
Jiwoo was responding to messages quickly because she had not had time all morning.  
Taehyung watched her from across the room. He had been so keen to take her by the waist while she danced and moved her hips and now having her for him alone, without anyone else in the room, made him want to do it more. Her hair tossed to the side showing part of her neck covered by a light layer of sweat, through her oversized blouse he could see part of her torso due to the fabric a little transparent and the shorts exposed her long, creamy well-cared legs.  
He felt the pants suddenly bother him, he wanted... no, he needed to make her his. They had at least a month in which they could not have had any contact, between trips, interviews, essays, events, recordings and photoshoots, the remaining time they used it to eat and sleep; and they could not do anything too obvious while they were covering some of those activities because they were in the public eye and that was not good, although they were not exactly forbidden to date among them, it was obvious that their management preferred that they didn't, so they insisted on making them look like family. So they had managed to find a way to be together respecting the preferences of their managers.  
Taehyung walked resolutely to Jiwoo, who was still seeing something on her phone and gently hugged her waist from behind.  
Jiwoo gave a slight jump in her place to the sudden contact and felt her cheeks turn devilishly red as she felt Taehyung's hips glued to her lower back. She turned her face only a few centimetres, enough to give him a short, timid look.  
“What are you doing?” She asked suspiciously.  
Taehyung smiled, they had had a couple of previous encounters, but Jiwoo continued to behave as if she had never done anything in her life, although when she lost her shyness, Taehyung swore to have a goddess in front of him.  
“I need you...” he murmured against her cheek and Jiwoo looked down nervously. She knew what he was referring to. “Please...”  
“Taehyung we can't,” she denied. “We're in a public place,” she said.  
“I don't care,” he replied quickly. “We have time.”  
Jiwoo gave him a look of desire disguised as reproach, anyone would have thought she was giving him a bad look, because her face was serious, but Taehyung knew her and knew that she reproached him because she wanted it too, despite being morally wrong and complained about making her do inadequate things. He knew that in the end it did not matter, because she ended up doing it anyway.  
He smiled hungrily and before she could react, he was kissing her. Jiwoo's phone dropped to the floor as she released it without really paying attention and tangled her arms around Taehyung's neck.  
He caught her between his body and the wall and desperately sought to cover her whole body with his hands.  
“Tae,” she murmured in a small space they took to breathe, he had squeezed her butt in an indecorous way, holding her against his torso.  
“I love when you say my name,” he purred into her neck.  
Jiwoo let her hands fly to the waistband of Taehyung's pants, while he had already got rid of her shorts. Jiwoo lifted one leg to give him access, but he stopped her and made her jump and tangled her legs around his waist.  
“Please...” Jiwoo pleaded. “Do it now.”  
And without further delay he obeyed her demand. Jiwoo squeezed his shoulders at the sudden sensation, certainly, she had felt the need, but to feel it inside was always the best; and now in the situation they were living, at the risk of being discovered, adrenaline and emotions intensified even more.  
Jiwoo clung as tightly as she could to his shoulders, holding herself between his thrusts and the wall, but it seemed that he was playing with her, because his movements were slow and she wanted more. He noticed it and did not miss the opportunity to disturb her a little more, if there was something he enjoyed, it was to see the tender face of Jiwoo express the pleasure that he made her feel.  
“Do you like it?” He asked hoarsely.  
“Yesss...” she replied by dragging the 's'.  
“Do you want more?”  
“Yes! Please Tae,” she begged, looking into his eyes.  
“Ask it well,” he demanded, still lingering inside.  
Jiwoo's face contracted in frustration, as if she had a tantrum, but her need was so great and she loved to be at his mercy so much that she did not hesitate to do whatever he asked or demanded.  
“I want you to fuck me,” she said. “As you wish, I am yours.”  
Taehyung smiled, feeling the need in her voice and coming out of her completely, he struck her hard, making her scream.  
“You'd better be silent, if you do not want to be discovered,” Taehyung said, though he usually loved to hear her screams. Jiwoo nodded as she attacked Taehyung's lips to distract herself.  
They felt that time was running out, that it was not long before Matthew and Somin returned, so Taehyung increased the speed of his penetrations and Jiwoo felt herself die. She could not scream, but she could not contain the inevitable either.  
“Ah!” She cried when she felt herself contracting around him. “Taehyung!”  
A series of loud moans came out of her mouth later and Taehyung felt her reach the climax just before him. He watched her intensely as she flooded with pleasure, as if he wanted to memorise for himself the image of his beautiful Jiwoo feeling that for him alone.  
He grunted in the hollow of Jiwoo's neck when he felt himself coming, he did not even bother to do it outside, anyway, Jiwoo was taking the pill.  
They stopped exhausted.  
“It was not fair,” Jiwoo said, leaning her forehead on his.  
“What?”  
“That you induced me to do this,” she replied. “They could have seen us.”  
“But you wanted it,” he teased her smiling and she blushed.  
Carefully, Jiwoo untangled her legs and Taehyung left her on the floor again. They quickly adjusted their clothes and tried to regain their composure.  
Matthew and Somin burst into the room making them jump.  
“Ugh,” Matthew said. “It smells like sex.”  
Taehyung shot him a look that Matthew pretended not to pick up and replied,  
“It's because of you.”  
Jiwoo ignored them and instead turned to Somin.  
“Have you eaten?” She asked.  
“Oh,” muttered Somin smiling mischievously. “Of course.”  
Jiwoo returned the smile and the look, knowing exactly what she meant, after all, she had also satisfied her hunger without even leaving the room. 

 


End file.
